


Być jak Parker

by Cala



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, Cindy i dziewczyna Iceman'a to przecież nie Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Być jak Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Cala pisze po polsku, Cala pisze Parker, o jezu powaga, znikome Eliot/Parker

Alice ma przyjaciół (no dobrze, przyjaciółkę, sztuk jeden; przyjaciółka ma koty, sztuk trzy). Parker ma drużynę (sztuk jeden; drużyna ma członków, sztuk pięć).

Alice nie je mięsa (Eliot mówi, że wegetarianie tylko wywołują wojny). Parker lubi hamburgery (nawet jeśli to nie Eliot je robi).

Ludzie lubią Alice (nie wiadomo dlaczego, w końcu nie je mięsa). Parker nie lubi ludzi (chyba, że mają pieniądze – wtedy lubi ich przez moment).

Bez względu na to, co mówi Eliot, Parker wcale nie jest Alice. I Alice jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Wciąż nie może zrozumieć dlaczego inni pozwalają Parker kraść. Kradzież jest zła.

* * *

Dziewczyna Icemana lubi diamenty, ładne sukienki i buty na wysokim obcasie. Lubi też dobrze zbudowanych facetów, którzy nie nazywają jej „kicią”. Pewnie dlatego ma romans z ochroniarzem swojego chłopaka. Tak naprawdę, planuje zostawić Icemana w rękach Rosjan i uciec ze swoim kochankiem na Hawaje.

Parker jej nie pozwala. Hardison jest im potrzebny żywy. Nikt tak jak on nie rozprasza Eliota, kiedy ona chce wyjadać ogórki z sałatki.

Z powodów jej nieznanych, ratują Icemana. Ale to nie szkodzi. Ona już nigdy nie będzie jego dziewczyną.

* * *

Zawsze chciała być dziennikarką w dużej stacji telewizyjnej. Sława i władza zawsze przemawiały do Cindy. Ale prawda też była ważna. Zwłaszcza kiedy wiązała się ze skandalem i wzrostem oglądalności. Jeżeli musiała poświęcić jeden z najlepszych newsów na jaki natrafiła, oddając go w ręce takiej suki jak Monica Hunter... Trudno. Następny materiał będzie jej. Ona przedstawi prawdę milionom widzów, być może miliardom, na całym świecie. Stacje telewizyjne będą się bić o to, żeby dla nich pracowała.

Dlatego samochód, który potrąca ją przed budynkiem stacji jest dla niej takim zaskoczeniem. Nie taki rozwój wydarzeń obiecywała Parker...

Parker, ze swojej strony, czuje się odrobinę winna, że musiała okłamać Cindy. Nate jej kazał.

* * *

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy urządzić Cindy pogrzeb...

\- Parker... To ty jesteś Cindy.

\- Ale przecież ja żyję.

\- No właśnie!

\- Nie rozumiem... Przecież pozwoliliście Alice mieć przyjaciółkę...

\- Parker, Alice to też ty!

\- Nie, ja jem mięso...

\- Parker...

\- Czy to znaczy, że kiedy Iceman był w rękach Rosjan a my...

\- Parker!


End file.
